Hogwarts: a love story
by littleblu
Summary: a realistic story of how james and lily fell in love


' _Altero' the_ crowd that had gathered around the levitating slytherin burst in laughter. In between a young boy with greasy black hair emerged in a yellow, shimmering sundress.

'That'll teach you, snivellus, to knock off my broom. What do you think Sirius?' The boy with disheveled hair roared.

'right you are James, although, you might want to wash off the makeup mate, don't want them birds to get the wrong impression, _Aguamentai.'_ a jet of clear water shot from the boy names Sirius' wand and onto their victims unsuspecting face.

The boy coughed madly, trying to catch his breath.

'That's enough padfoot.' A pale looking boy called from behind his book in a commanding yet uninterested tone. He didn't seem to want them to stop just yet.

'awww Moony, I'm just doing my pal a favor, washing off that grease from his face.'

More laughter echoed through the grounds of Hogwarts.

' _Ambustio_ ' the soaking boy wheezed at the now hysterical James.

'JAMES.' Cried his friend, Moony, before pulling him down to the ground, narrowly avoiding the hex. The green sparks though missed the boy, met with his beloved broomstick which disintegrated on the spot.

This change of scenery caused the crowd to murmur, it was quiet evident that the slytherin boy was deeply interested in dark magic and this display had put an end to those rumors, proving them to be facts of course

' _Severus?'_ an audible whisper sounded from the back of the crowd where no other than Lily Evans stood with an expression so complicated that it was almost undecipherable. 'you…' the disbelief in her voice was cut off by no other than James himself.

'can't believe this slytherin bastard you hang out with is messed up eh Evans? Well he meant to kill.' The clearly fuming boy raged at the red haired girl who stood with envelops in her hand. She now focused on the boy ducked on the ground, her expressions hanging to those of pure ice. 'well then the world would have one less git to worry about.' She sassed, 'also, this is for you remus.' She went forward, passing the stony boy in the soaking dress and handing an envelope to the boy named moony. 'and you potter, 'she turned to James again, who now was being helped up with a swarm of girls all asking him if that horrible snape boy had hurt him or offering to tell the headmaster.

'you leave Severus alone.' She said jabbing a finger at his forehead, swinging her long red hair behind her, taking the soaking boys arm and guiding him towards the castle. The three marauders stared at her in disbelief.

'honestly, what do you see in her prongs.' The considerably handsome, black haired, boy pouted in as masculine a way as someone could pout.

'Prongs?' he questioned again, obviously waiting for some witty remark to follow which never came. Instead he saw his best friend watch the mismatched duo of lily Evans and Severus Snape walk towards the castle with an assaulting rage in his eyes.

'have you two forgotten, we were supposed to meet Wormtail at the library a while ago? The poor soul wouldn't last a minute alone in that slytherin infested place with having a reputation of hanging out with you lot.' This broke James' trance and caused him to snicker with a glint of mischief in his eyes. By this time the crowd had dispersed and the trio stood alone.

'well boys…' Sirius put his arms around each of his friend's necks and dragged them towards the castle. 'after a hectic day like this. I say we either go get some butterbeers or go bloody up some onlookers.'

'padfoot-'Remus began in a warning tone but was again cut off by the said boy

'the latter of which would be totally gruesome so we go to hogsmead tonight.'

The two black haired teens cheered which were followed by an approving nod and smile from their considerably sensible friend.

'a thank you would be nice.' The red haired witch sounded in a small voice which held a massive amount of disappointment.

She sat in the library with the now dried boy who had changed into his robes rather than that skimpy sundress he was put into, scribbling titles of books on her piece of parchment while glancing at the stoic boy every now and then.

'thank you lily.' The boy replied stonily. 'I'll get that potter next time.' Snape cursed to which lily retaliated.

'you will do no such thing Severus. agree with you when you say that potter isn't exactly the humblest nor is he proficient in masking that arrogance of his but I saw what you did today and no amount of bullying or hexing deserves a disintegrating curse. You aimed to kill and don not tell me that I'm lying when I say that you got it from those friends of yours.' She looked at him with pleading eyes. 'don't do this sev. It's not good.'

The boy remained silent, ducking behind books whenever he saw someone from his house look at him with a taste of disgust.

'don't let them get to you sev, they wouldn't know any better.' She whispered, following his eyes to those slytherins. She reached to give him a friendly peck on the cheek which caused him to flush.

'Going for bad boys is one thing but fraternizing with the enemy.'

Sirius tsked in a motherly tone, earning laughs from the surrounding.

'Why don't you go and snog with your boy friend black? I'm sure potter is missing your tongue right about now.

She rolled her eyes at him, earning a challenging smirk.

'well I'd like you to know that i'm straight and judging by the amounts of dates James has taken on this week, id say he's straight too' He then laughed and pointed at the boy standing at the back of the room, running his hands through at hair and talking to a swooning girl. His attention was now caught by none other than Sirius black and his witty comment to which he shouted,' and even if I did incest is not my thing.' The room roared with laughter, even the slytherins joining in the fest.

'James dear? Can you keep it down a bit?' the librarian, Irma pince said, making no real effort to bring him down.

'Yes ma'am.' He replied. 'Guys lets go, remember we had to uhhh… get our homework done.'

And with that he left, sparing Evans a glance and smirk.


End file.
